Adventures in an Unnamed Place
by DaiDaii
Summary: This is my first fic with the Swan Queen fandom so I hope you all like it and it's kind of AU but it follows the prompts and it's an adventure that the main characters are whisked off to. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc's and the imagined landscape.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Bed Sharing

"What the Hell was that" Emma asks with frustration. Honestly I haven't been thrown through portals enough but I know for damn sure we aren't in Storybrooke anymore.

"I believe Miss Swan that we just went through a portal." I look around and see that we are stuck in some unfamiliar forest. Great, where do we go now? Arms wrap around my middle as her hands pull on my arms that I didn't notice I had crossed.

"Regina, we'll get back before you know it." Her voice coming into my ear in a soothing way how is it she can calm me before I even realize I am upset? She turns me in her arms and looks right into my eyes, "We can get through this together have faith."

"How can I when we don't even know where we are?" It seems I got through to her when she pulls away and starts to look around. She makes an unreadable face but then it looks like she might know where we are. She looks up and she looks shocked so I look too but I see nothing out of the ordinary.

"The sun will set soon we should find some shelter" she looks spooked but I just follow the direction she's walking in, sometimes observing is the best course of action. After walking for about an hour we end up at an entrance to a cave she sends a fireball through first, no sound was heard so she deemed it clear for us to go inside.

"So how did you know this cave was here?" she kept walking ahead cautiously until we came to a fork in the cave.

"It was just instinct. But it does feel like I've been here before." She sends me a reassuring smile that does the exact opposite. I mean how the hell did she end up here before and how did she get back? We take the left path deeper into the cave then continues at a quicker speed.

"What do you mean you've been here before" her evasiveness is starting to annoy me. She stops suddenly and I walk right into her. "Why would you-" she put her hand around my mouth to stop my protest when the sound of footsteps against stone coming toward us is heard.

"Who goes there?" The sound of an old woman comes from around the bend in the path. An ambient glow starts to show from where the voice is. Footsteps come closer as Emma pushes me behind her towards a compartment hidden in the wall only big enough for one person. Seriously it's only an old woman we can take her but her insistent shoving is telling me I should perhaps do as she wishes. So I get into the hole in the wall with a roll of my eyes. Once in place the glow spreads throughout the rest of the cave and I realized it was the stone that the cave was made out of. Emma stepped onto the path to face the old woman who has just turned onto the path. "Young traveller should wonder not into places unseen nor should young apprentices hide amongst shadows very unbecoming of young Ladies as yourselves." She looks straight at Emma as Emma looks straight at me. "The Princess has returned to her kingdom I see. At last she has returned" what the hell does that mean? I go over to Emma as she looks afraid and in shock. My magic bubbles as I feel the need to protect her overwhelm me. "Worry not young apprentice the Princess is safe here as are you."

"Your alive" I heard Emma whisper from beside me. I look over to see here in tears.

"Of course little one, the gift bestowed upon me allowed me to live here in safety. The entire village is safe from those that have taken your throne and threaten war upon this land."

"The guardian beasts have turned against us haven't they? I could feel it when I looked to the heavens" Why is she talking like that all of a sudden? And where the hell are we?

"I am afraid so Princess"

"Miss Swan, what is the meaning of this?! What the hell is going on?!" I want answers and I want them now!

"Regina I will gladly explain it to you later when we find a place for the night, I promise." Promises mean nothing to me, I need an explanation. The magic in me was feeding off of my irritation and anxiety, it was crawling underneath my skin wanting to be released. Emma grabbed my hand and the magic began to recede back into that dark place in my mind. The irritation began to cool to slight annoyance and the anxiety settled into simple nervousness of being in a new land.

"Fine" I stated with feigned anger, now that she calmed me.

"Princess your welcome to the cottage at the village entrance it is small but will surely due for the night.

"That would be wonderful, and could you not call me princess, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here."

"Of course little one your secrete is safe here just as your lives are." We were lead to this little shack they called a cottage. My stables were bigger than this place. "Have a wondrous night little ones." And what's with that woman treating us like children!

"Goodnight Sena" the old woman left us and Emma began getting ready for bed. I crossed my arms in annoyance and huffed at being ignored. She is so not going to sleep until I get the truth!

"Well Miss Swan are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She finishes making the bed and strips off her pants. She gets settled in the only bed and pats the space next to her.

"Regina sit please" she seems vulnerable and anxious but determined in her command. So to get answers without making her feel worse I sit next to her. "When I was young before running away from the system, when I could believe in fairytales and magic, before my life became screwed up I would escape into this world. A world I thought I made up in my mind… but it's real."

"So you have been here before, what is this place?"

"It doesn't have a name at least not that I know of."

"Tell me about this place" knowledge is power and power is strength. She motions for me to get ready for bed, so I do. We lie next to each other in silence for a while then she starts her tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Jealousy

"Tell me about this place" Regina had a point, she needed to know. I motion for her to lie down in bed, this might take a while.

"I built this town with my powers; I thought it was my imagination that let me do it. I built homes, shops, farms and it's protected and hidden by the mountains surrounding them the only way in and out is through the secret cave tunnels hidden in the face of the mountains. They are hidden by magic and protected by the people who live here and by the guardians I created. They were wild animals that I infused with magic to fight off intruders and anyone wanting to cause harm to the town but they have become corrupted and are traitorous monsters. Before I stopped believing I changed the spell I put on the guardians they would protect the woods around the mountain never to know of the hidden town and I spelled the caves to trick people who did find their way in to get lost in the maze of the paths within the caves. Only the people of the village know the way in and out of the mountains. I stopped believing that my life was a fairytale and that one day what I did could matter so my mind never let me come back here. I wonder why now I'm here, and why you're here with me." Crap that came out wrong.

"Well if I had a choice I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Regina I didn't mean it in a bad way"

"Well Miss Swan how did you mean it? From here it seems you would rather be here with that insipid make up wearing useless pirate of a boyfriend you have than a strong willed knowledgeable woman like myself."

"Why do you have to go and pick Hook out of all of the people I know to be here with me? And why do you always call him names, sure he has his faults but the least you could do is not be so mean about it!"

"Do you really want to know why I can't be nice because you and that filth are always making eyes, there is nonstop flirting which is just rancid and he is always following you around like a lost puppy! It sickens me that he's the man you choose to be around our son all the time, at this point Charming seems to be the best male figure in his life and I think he's a complete tool!"

"Hook does not follow me around, and we certainly do not make eyes nor do we flirt! And Henry chooses to be around whoever he wants to be around, I never forced him to do anything! And my father is not a tool!"

"Right and I was never the Evil Queen, at this rate our son's mind will deteriorate and his need to find something or someone will be the only thing that keeps him from going into the dumb hero state your father has put himself in."

"You know you have no right to talk, you have forest boy drooling all over you and you become this self-righteous know it all just to impress a guy who lives in a tent! And I would never let Henry put himself in harm's way and you know it!"

"Robin is a witty and smart honorable man who cares about others and he does not live in a tent! And unlike you he's willing to give up everything for other's happiness, even if it's for someone like me!"

"Marion was an accident! I didn't know who she was and I most certainly do care about your happiness, that's why I haven't told you how I feel about you!" Oh shit! That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth!

"That I'm a horrible person, a monster and I can never be good enough to ever have love in my life. You never had to tell me that Miss Swan your actions speak loud enough." Shit, shit, Shit!

"Regina, I never meant to hurt you when I did that. I only want you to be happy to help find your happy ending. I have never meant any of those hurtful things that I may have implied or even said."

"Then why do what you do and say what you say if you don't mean them then why?" she won't look at me but I can hear the hurt even though it's well hidden by anger. I hurt her, I am awful.

"Because Regina, jealousy is a powerful emotion that makes us hurt and lash out against those we care for." There I said it!

"Jealousy, that's your excuse? What the hell do you have to be jealous about?" Guess I actually do have to spell it out for her.

"Loving… someone…. Who doesn't know you want them in your life someone who… is in love with someone else. You're so passionate about loving Robin, infatuated with the idea of finding your happy ending that you don't see me loving you." I turn away not wanting to see the rejection on her face. I bet she's gonna think I've been lying to her this whole time.

"What are you saying?" I can hear the vulnerability in her voice… I screwed up… again.

"Be happy with Robin ….for the both of us" I know I never will be. "Just forget about what I said and be happy with him." I stayed very still and silent, if only to create the illusion that I could disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Time Travel

"Be happy with Robin ….for the both of us" I know I never will be. "Just forget about what I said and be happy with him." There was nothing but silence from her. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was sleeping but our time in Neverland taught me that it wasn't easy for her to get to sleep.

"Will you tell me what it was like… to travel back in time?" At first she didn't answer, for a moment I thought that maybe she was asleep but then she shifted underneath the blankets.

"What do you wanna know?" she's trying to hide, it's cute in an annoying way.

"What did you do, what did you see, what was it like to be back in the Enchanted Forest during a time before the curse?"

"It was like I was in the book, watching my mother and father meet for the first time, except because of me they never did. I changed the past, so I had to fix it. I went to Rumplestiltskin for help, he gave me a new face and I had to come up with a new name. It wasn't easy, He gave me an invitation to a ball and he made me dress up. For the first time I felt like the princess that I was always meant to be. But I had to bring my mother and father together before all of history was rewritten forever."

"The ball where the princess helped Snow get away with the Charming's family jewels?" wow, who would've guessed the cutie with an attitude was Emma Swan.

"That was me, when Snow was set on fire… I actually thought that I wanted you dead. Even if Killian didn't stop me I wouldn't have been able to do it. I was too hurt to even look at you." I hurt her? Who am I kidding back then I would have killed anyone and everyone who got in the way of my revenge.

"You have seen me at my worse, you've seen me as the Evil Queen yet you are still my friend, why?"

"Because I know the real you that hides behind the mask and reputation of the Evil Queen that was never really you but you liked what the darkness did for you. That I can understand, the darkness I mean, and it gives you something to work towards in the end. I know that if you didn't do what you did then you wouldn't be here today and you wouldn't be who you are today." I guess I do own her some credit; she was the first person to see that I wanted to change. I guess we understand each other to a degree.

"I do feel the same way you know?" Maybe she will understand even if I don't say it.

"I know we have a weird understanding of each other so of course we'll agree to a degree about some things right? I guess the past is one of them." She yawns and it reminds me of Henry when he would fight sleep when he was younger. I guess she won't understand until you place all the cards on the table. She won't see that I feel the same way about her. But Robin is my soul mate, so it would never work out between us.

"Will you tell me of your past? Can I hear your story?" She yawns again and it makes me smile, Henry really does take after her. I yawn; great she passed it onto me.

"I will tell you a little of my story in the morning, we should get some sleep before we find a way home tomorrow." She nods and shifts into a curled sleeping position, if Henry has her sleeping habits I am most certain she will be spread eagle or falling off the edge in an hour. She begins to make a noise, like a high pitched wheezy snore that isn't loud or anything but is strangely comforting in the quiet of the shack. The lull of her breathing pulls me into slumbers embrace.

The next morning I wake to arms wrapped around my middle and a weight against my back. Light breaths against my back in between my shoulders are slow and steady. This felt right and as the haze over my mind lifts I feel curls tickling the back of my neck; I stiffen when I realize who they belong to. Strong arms pull me in closer to the warm soft body behind me. This shouldn't feel right but it does, I feel safe and perfect here. Robin is my happiness and I need to stop this madness. "R'gina," a small kiss to my neck and another squeeze to my waist comes from one Emma Swan. Holy crap! It shouldn't feel this blissful my heart should not be pounding like this! She doesn't want this; she said as much last night! "Sleep 'gina, big day 'morrow" she's cute… wait did she just call me Gina?! What a horrid pet name.

"Don't call me that Miss Swan" wait, is he even awake? She burrows into my back a bit then kisses my neck again.

"'kay" good she's still asleep.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Damn it why can't I keep my mouth shut stupid curiosity.

"Wedding silly" I'm silly, who's the one talking in her sleep?

"wedding?" Well I guess I am since I am talking back.

"M hmm" seriously give me answers, what are you dreaming about?

"Who's wedding?"

"yours an mmiinn" She turns over in her sleep so I didn't get the mumbled part. I roll my eyes and get out of bed, someone has to start the day right. Once out of bed Emma turns over and with wide eyes she looks right at me and asks, "Where are you going," I mean wasn't she just asleep?

"Bathroom, are you actually awake or are you still asleep?" She looks at me with so much confusion it would make anyone believe she honestly just woke up.

"What are you talking about, of course I'm awake" She gets up and walks past me into the washroom. So does this mean she was awake that entire time?! That downright good for nothing con! And now I'm left with a full bladder and the only bathroom is in use, my day has so not started right.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Mistaken for a Couple

"What are you talking about, of course I'm awake" I so should have realized that the dream was over when I woke up with her in my arms asking me about our dream wedding, it didn't happen… it will never happen. She's with Robin Hood, get it into you skull Swan she will never be yours! I splash water onto my face to try and calm my nerves, my heart is broken and I keep breaking all the pieces into smaller bits by letting crap like this morning happen in my mind. She is with Forest boy and nothing is going to change that for her. Knocking could be heard from the front door of the small cottage from inside the bathroom, so I put on my clothes as fast as possible.

"Regina, who's at the door?" As soon as I walk out of the bathroom I see a woman not much older than myself in the doorway introducing herself to Regina. It has been a while since I was last here but I know that face anywhere. Aoife Alvilda, pronounced as ee-fa Al-vill-duh, an Elvin warrior princess I met when I was younger, she helped make this place, her people are the ones I entrusted to keep it safe. She looks exactly the same as she did when I was 14. "Aoife, is that really you?" She looks at me for a moment then she smiles.

"Emma, you have grown beautifully. Where have you been all this time?" I smile back, it really is her!

"Emma, you know her?" Right Regina, she's never been here before. I nod and smile back at them both. My two friends in this room together, it's a bit weird for me but it does make me a bit happy I guess. When I look to Regina she seems a bit pissed off honestly, maybe she's still mad about what happened earlier. "Get ready for the day so we could check out the town?"

"What we need to do is find a way back home to our son, Miss Swan." She heads into the bathroom all huffy and pissed as usual. I screwed up again.

"At any rate, what are you doing here" I ask Aoife with the slightest bit of suspicion. She only smiles wider and glances back at the door Regina disappeared through.

"Well, Sena told me you were staying at her cottage and I just had to see for myself. In her old age she sometimes can't tell apart her visions from reality. But you really are here! I have been waiting for you to come back for ages!"

"Sorry, I've had a pretty busy life and it's only getting busier. I heard that there is a new ruler in the kingdom, what are they like?"

"Oh that horrid man cannot be qualified as your kingdoms ruler, he is waging war at every opportunity causing many lives, higher taxes, and because of his greed the kingdoms population is mostly in impoverished condition. We can't afford another war, there are no more willing to go fight for him, those that could flee have come to this isolated part of the land to rebel against his reign. If he were to remain ruler this kingdom will fall to barbarians and overlords from neighboring lands. We have already lost the sacred city and the rich lands to the far north to his irresponsibility."

"This isn't good, the sacred city was my haven when I was not in this village, and the rich lands were what were used to feed the people of this kingdom. How could a ruler let his people down like this?"

"That isn't the worst part, we may lose the people of the west villages to the invading lords and we just fought off a horde of bandits and barbarians just a fortnight ago. The guardians have turned against us, they kill anyone on site now, and there is no way to get them back under control. We have very few numbers to help go against the royal army and not to mention very few assassins willing to take the job. We are running out of time, and it seems the people have no hope left."

"Sounds like Emma has to be the savior once again" Regina's voice came from behind me, how long was she there? "Well Miss Swan, what are you going to do? Should I look for a way back on my own while you play hero?" Oh great sass, just what I needed to make my morning complete.

"Regina, I really don't have time for your sarcastic remarks, let's just check out the situation and who knows we might actually find a way back home." She makes that face that says I'm not impressed Miss Swan, the one she usually gives to people when they say something she doesn't care for.

"Fine, lead the way oh fearless savior" Damn sarcastic mouth of hers, why do I love it so much?! Fine two can play at this game!

"Why thank you Your Majesty" I usher Aoife out the front door and let Regina trail behind. Aoife starts to giggle and tries to hide it but is really bad at it.

"Sorry, your relationship is adorable, how long have the two of you been married?" WHAT!? How the hell can she tell I have a thing for Regina? Wait did she just ask how long we've been married?

"Excuse me?! Miss Swan and I are certainly not married; where in the hell did you get that idea?" Oh crap! She's pissed, what do I do? Aoife will surely did herself a grave if she answers that.

"Well the playful banter and the arguing like an old married couple did lead me to the conclusion but it must be a well-founded friendship between the two of you to joke around like that." Shit! Aoife, why can't you read the hostile air around you? Regina's gonna kill her.

"Regina, calm down I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it besides we do act like family because we are family." Did I just put myself in the grave?

"Well Miss Swan you and your friend here have a point." Then she walks off, just like that. No fireballs, no arguing, no sarcastic remark. What the hell just happened?

We follow Regina into the town, awkward silence ensues. At least it's awkward for me anyways. Regina has never acted the way she did before, how am I supposed to react to that? I mean obviously I'm happy there was no fireballs threaten to my person but should I be concerned?

My attention was taken from my inner musings when Regina cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly. We were in town square and all the people were staring at us, more specifically at me. This just got more awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Best Friend Romance

Everyone was looking at Emma and she was clueless as usual. I clear my throat to get her attention but she soon notices everyone's eyes on her. She begins to squirm and her hands automatically go to her jean pockets. I walk closer to her and grab one of her hands trying to comfort her some. She's adorable when she's uncomfortable but today it feels wrong for her to be. We spent the entire day exploring the village and anyone who recognized her came up to her to offer their welcome. For some reason I couldn't help but to hold onto Emma in any way I could. Most of the time I was holding her hand as we walked around, or brushing against her when we were sitting next to each other. We were heading back to the cottage at the outskirt of the village when we stopped to say goodbye to Aoife. The wind around me feels funny and not for the first time I catch an arrow but this time it wasn't aimed at me. An inch from Emma's face an arrow head stood still by my magic then disintegrated before me.

I look in the direction the arrow came from. At the end of the path out of the village there was a troop of men holding the old woman from last night. They must be the new ruler's men. The old woman is unconscious and beaten and bloody in the men's arms.

Emma and Aoife break from their shock as Aoife is holding up her sword and Emma tries to push me away from her. "Sena, you monsters, beating a defenseless old woman," Emma shouts with anger and sadness. Anger fills me and fuels my magic as it stirs to life to protect Emma.

"Those are Damien's men; He stole your throne as soon as you were lost to us." Aoife stated and that's when I almost lost it. They are here to hurt Emma and take the village. Emma seems to sense my anger and holds my hand.

"I've got a plan, I need you to keep your cool, don't show them any magic," She whispers to me but never once breaking eye contact with the group of soldiers. I take deep breaths trying to push my anger down as I in trust Emma's words. She lets my hand go and takes a step in front of Aoife and takes her sword from her. Emma wields the sword as if she were born to as she steps towards the soldiers holding the old woman hostage. "Let her go!" The men began to laugh when suddenly, one of the men get blown away from a magical infused strike of Emma's blade. Sena has been dropped onto the floor as the men prepare for a fight.

"It's an elven magical sword!" The assumed leader shouts as he settles into a defensive stance. Aoife shoots another of the men with an arrow to his sword arm. That's two soldiers down and three to go. A group of warrior women come from behind me dressed in the same fashion as Aoife, must be the rest of the village's guards. The guards moved beside Emma and fought for the safety of their town. Emma went to check on Sena when a soldier swung at her and she got hit. A sword to her shoulder knocked her unconscious. My anger and worry got the best of me and my magic begged for blood. I transported behind the soldier and I conjured a blade and slit his throat. The Evil Queen in me took over; I killed all the men around me.

"Emma! Don't leave me, please!" Blood soaked her shirt and the ground below her. I have no healing magic, and I haven't exactly been learning how to use the new light magic I have acquired. I'm useless to her. I rip off my jacket and press the sleeve over the wound. I vaguely hear the other women moving Sena to a hut in the middle of town. "Emma if you leave me and Henry I swear I will figure out a way to bring you back and kill you myself! Emma Swan, you can't leave me!" Aoife pulls me off of Emma's unconscious body as her people lift and mover her to the same hut in the center of the village. Aoife is trying to explain about the healer but I tune it out as worry and dread fills my heart. Anger towards the ruler and his men fills me next and my magic begins to spill over. Purple sparks come from my hands as tears spill from my eyes. The Evil Queen takes over me again.

"Where does this Damien call home? I think it's time I paid a visit," I hear myself say, but it sounds so distant.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Act of True Love

"Emma Swan, you can't leave me!" That was the only coherent thing I heard over the din of battle and the sound of my own heart beat drumming in my ear. Everything went silent after that and I felt myself get heavier. I remember the sharp pain in my shoulder and the warm running of my blood down my arm but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was Regina, her voice, it was panicked and loving.

I could picture the first time I met Regina, She had this panicked look on her face when she heard I was Henry's birth mother but schooled it so fast I thought I might have imagined it. She was beautiful then, even though she hated my guts and wanted me dead. She was sexy when she was angry too, like the day I cut a branch off her apple tree. I feel bad now about it but back then I was to upset, but once I saw her angry face I was hooked. Pissing her off and annoying her became my personal game. I would do anything to have that passionate face directed at me again. I remembered when she looked to me for help; at the mine and the fire and in Neverland. We have always been better together but she can't see that.

Maybe it is better if I die here, she gets Henry and Robin and I won't have to see her happy with someone else. She can have her happy ending and I can go in peace. I'll go out protecting people just like a savior should. My only regret would be leaving Henry, and never telling Regina that I love her. Maybe it's for the best.

I see my loving family; Snow and David, my charming parents, Henry, my precious son who believes in me wholeheartedly, and Regina, the love of my life. All of them come to mind; how my life changed in only 3 years I'll never forget it. That night Henry came to Boston to find me, he brought me home. I have real friends now, and a family that means everything to me. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave them but I feel so heavy, I can't fight this endless night.

Regina. Her full smile, her brown sparkly eyes, her laugh all of it is my happy ending. Her voice comes to me, "Emma, wake up, I need you," she sounds so sad and small. My heart is breaking. She has never sounded small, ever, she is already broken she doesn't need any more heartache. She needs me.

"Emma, I love you, please don't leave me. Wake up Emma." Hearing that smooth voice say my name in such a sad voice breaks my heart. I need to see her. I feel very heavy but I try to push through it. I feel a weight and warmth around me, on top of me, soft touches to my skin. "Emma," a broken sob coming from the love of my life.

I open my eyes with lots of force only to have my breath stolen from me. Regina is so close then I feel it. Her lips are on mine and I kiss back or at least tried to. She looks at me as she pulls away, her eyes are red rimmed and her cheeks puffy from crying, but she still looks gorgeous to me. I smile at her, well at least try to. I still feel really heavy and my eyes flutter closed, unable to keep them open anymore. The pain in my shoulder starts up, I'm alive, and I know that now.

The next time I wake, Regina is by my side sleep deprived but very much there. She smiles at me and holds my hand on my uninjured side. I smile back and this time I know I did. Worry starts to overcome me when I think of the situation that got me here. "What happened after I passed out?"

She made a face, first she hardened like the Evil Queen then she calmed and looked sad and shameful. She did something. I squeeze her hand hoping to give her comfort and encouragement.

"I killed them, I couldn't control my magic, I'm sorry." She put herself in the middle of a battle, when I asked her not to.

"Regina, did they hurt you?" she looked at me with shock, like she didn't expect that question.

"No, but I killed them, all of them. Aoife and her guards came with me to the castle and we attacked them. We set the place on fire and reclaimed all the deeds to the lands that were weakened. I moved all of the gold and jewels to the cottage until we figure out how to fix this kingdom." What? How the fuck did she managed that?

"Regina, you're incredible," I say instead of reprimanding her.

Once I healed all up we set a meeting with representatives of the other towns and cities of the kingdom. We worked alongside them to bring the kingdom to its full potential. We assigned a new form of government, a council made of representatives for each part of the kingdom that would help a monarch makes decisions, and they would keep each other in balanced power so that corruption in the royal house would not happen. We established this kind of after the states and kind of after my parents' war council. While doing all that we made room for our growing love, although we haven't really talked about it, and what would happen when we get back home.

On this particular night I can't stand not knowing, so I bring it up. "What are we going to do once we get home?" She looks at me confusedly, it's kind of cute but I am trying to be serious.

"What do you mean?" Her silky honey voice is tinged with confusion.

"I mean when we get back to Storybrooke, are we just going to be friends?" I try not to sound vulnerable but I can't help the little crack in my voice at the end there. She moves closer to me and she grabs my hand.

"Emma, I love you." Those words mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Trapped Together

"I mean when we get back to Storybrooke, are we just going to be friends?" I could hear her voice break at the end. She thinks I'm going to leave her. After watching her almost die then the darkest part of me had awoken, I knew I loved her. I never felt anger and sadness like that since Daniel. Even when Robin left Storybrooke I didn't feel like I was in that position. I walk over to her and hold her hand in a comforting way.

"Emma, I love you." That felt so wonderful, like a weight has been lifted but also like the warmth from the room has filled my heart in a good way. I smiled as I saw the wonder in Emma's eyes. "You're stuck with me I'm afraid."

Emma's beautiful features lit up with my confession, which made me smile even wider. Emma's other hand caressed my face as she looked me over, trying to see if I'm telling the truth.

"I love you," She says as she closes the distance between our lips. I feel a pull and the distinct feeling of free falling. Almost like flying but still falling. I pull away from Emma's lips and I notice I'm lying on top of her on a bed. Oh what a sneaky savior. She has been practicing magic.

"What the hell was that?" wait, she didn't do that? I look around and notice we are back in my room in Storybrooke. I smirk mischievously as I claim her lips once more.

The bedroom door slams open; we look up in shock as our son stares at us with a knowing smirk on his face and his grandparents behind him staring in utter shock. Well at least Snow is in shock, charming seems more confused than shocked. I realize we are in a compromising position with our son in the room, so I sit up and get off of Emma with a bit of a blush.

"Does this mean you two have been on a honeymoon or something," Charming asks. Snow looks appalled and pained by the question but Henry looks excited for the answer.

"David now is so not a good time to ask that, we just started dating." I give a look to Emma to keep her mouth shut but she either doesn't notice or ignores it. My guess is that she ignored it. "Hey kid, I did it." She smirks at our son and gives me the widest smile yet.

"Miss Swan, what is it you exactly did," I ask with a bit of annoyance and a bit of amusement.

"Told you I love you, now you're trapped with me and are officially family." I smile, and then chuckle.

"We may be dating but you never asked me to marry you dear," I state factually. Emma smiles shyly, which has been happening lately and I find just adorable on her.

"We have time," she says quietly with a light blush on her face.

"So we're a family right," Henry asks excitedly. She did this in front of him on purpose. Emma nods at him and I can't help but smile.

"Emma, why didn't you say you were going away with Regina," Snow finally finds her voice.

"It wasn't planned, we were whisked away by a portal, got into a rebellion, saved a kingdom, and established a new form of government in another world. Oh and I was fatally wounded in battle, but Regina helped save me." Well when you put it like that, we had quite an adventure.

"You were injured?"

"You saved a kingdom?"

"That's my girl!"

Snow, Henry and Charming said simultaneously. Emma and I nodded to all of them.

"Mom saved you? That's awesome!" Henry said excitedly, has he been eating too many sweets? A baby began to cry and oh how I have never been glad to be saved by a baby. Snow and Charming went to attend to the babe while Henry came over and gave us each a hug.

It has been a few months since we came back from that other land, which I never learned the name of. Life has never been better for me. Robin lives with his family in New York in Neal's old apartment, so I didn't exactly have to tell him that I moved on from him. Emma had told Hook; although they were never really dating she had to make it clear that she was mine. Snow got over her shock at seeing us together and just began to accept the fact that her daughter was in love with her former step mother. Which sounds really creepy but we are only 6 years apart if you don't count the years in the curse. Charming is Emma's go to guy, I figured that out when she was planning one of our dates, she spent all her time before hand talking to her father. Henry is my go to guy, although I don't really go to him. He's always suggesting things though, so most of the time I take his word.

I know Emma has a date planned for tonight because she again has spent the entire week with her father. She makes it so obvious, and I love her for it. She knows I don't like surprises, but she won't tell me what she has planned for tonight which is making me really nervous. I have spent the better part of my afternoon picking an outfit and I still seem to not find the right one.

"Try the crisp white button down with the golden cufflinks and that black pencil skirt. Don't forget your red jacket to match ma." Henry is a life saver; he seems to know what Emma has planned too, but he won't share. Although his fashion sense is coming along nicely.

"Thank you Henry. Are you sure your mother would like this ensemble?" Henry gives me the 'duh' face as he calls it.

"You'll look good in anything mom, Ma's not picky either but I do know what she's gonna wear."

"If she wears that atrocious leather rat she calls a jacket on an official date-"

"Calm down mom, she isn't that brave." His joke actually makes me laugh. Henry always knows what to say or do to help calm me, he's my little prince.

"Alright, I won't do anything to your mother. Can I have a clue?" I really don't like surprises. Henry shakes his head in the negative. Of course he keeps the secretes. The doorbell rings and I know it's Emma, whenever we have a date she always rings the bell even though she has her key. I make my way down after putting on a fresh coat of makeup. Henry let Emma in and they are chatting by the entrance hall. As I make my way down the stairs Emma stops talking and stares right at me. She makes that loving face every time she sees me, but on date nights it's even more loving. We complement each other and head out, leaving Henry alone for a few hours.

Emma takes me to this little bistro where we went on our first date, and we have dinner and we chat about our week and Henry. Then we go on a walk along the boardwalk when we get to the light house we pause.

"Regina, we have known each other for a while now, and I know your views on marriage but I was kind of hoping you could consider me as a future prospect." Her words touch me in a very soft spot on my heart. Yes I don't ever want to marry again after Leopold but I love Emma.

Emma gets down on one knee in her red dress that happens to match my jacket and she pulls out a ring from her small purse. She's insane, but so caring.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I stay stock still for a moment, shocked that she's actually asking me. Then I soften because it's Emma, and I would love to be fully committed to her and our family.

"Yes," I pull her up and kiss her passionately and with all the love I have for her. When we separate Emma places the ring on my finger, it's a beautiful piece that seems to be custom made. "It's beautiful."

"A beautiful unique ring for a beautiful and unique woman," As cheesy as that line was it still touched my heart. "I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Emma." So now it's official, we are trapped forever with each other. And We love it here.


End file.
